


The Power of Wards

by Bonfoi



Series: Severus Sighs 3rd Anniversary [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Challenge Response, Community: severus_sighs, HP: EWE, M/M, PWP, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus enjoys a challenge, some days more than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Wards

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Severus_Sighs’ [Third Anniversary Celebration, including the actual date: 2 October 2011](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/severus_sighs/162360.html)   
> **A/N:** Many thanks to Sighing Selkie for the beta and the speedy return. Many thanks for all the kind words of encouragement I've received. **Prompt:** Seducing the “Enemy”

_Severus' voice was a fine-tuned tool of seduction, wasn't it?_

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

**_Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

A door opened, and then shut softly. The rustle of clothing being undone, folded, and then set aside was accompanied by someone’s quickened breath.

“I see you were _eager_ to be in my presence.” The quick breaths stopped, held behind smiling lips.

“Come and kneel by my side.” The air currents in the room change and shift as someone gracefully drops to their knees. “Good, good. I see you’ve perfected your posture. I’ll see you’re rewarded for it.”

“Now, I was once told that I could make someone orgasm by reading the telephone book…” The words hung in suddenly stilled air.

“I won’t subject you to that.” A whoosh of air burst past the other’s lips. “No, I think I shall recite that about you which _inspires_ me.” A whimper greeted those words and the slightest slide of carpet across a stone floor.

“Already excited, hm?”

“Oh….”

“So responsive…I like that in a slave.”

“Mm….”

“Shall I touch you _here_?” A high pitched wheeze followed the caress.

“Or _here_?” Mewling, bitten off before it could become a quavering moan came after _that_ touch.

“You hide so much from the others, yet you share your darkness freely with me.”

“Mm….”

The squeak of a body sliding across leather and then dropping to the floor is forgotten as a full-bodied groan breaks the almost-silence.

“Yeesss…You always welcome my attentions, don’t you?” Smacking, licking sounds soon follow.

“Nguh! More!”

“So demanding….” 

“Touch me, damn it!”

A slap and then begging.

“Please, Master, fuck me! Use my body for your… _oh, bloody Merlin_ …your pleasure.”

“That’s more like it.”

“I can take more… _ah, ah, aahhh!_ …give me more…please?”

Sharp grunts, staccato slapping of skin against skin, murmured exhortations and declarations filled the warming air.

“Fuck, oh, fuck, ohfuckinggodssogood…Yes, yes, yesyesyesyes!”

“Mine, damn you! Mine for eternity! Mine, mine, mine….minemineminemine!”

A knock interrupted them and they gasped and groaned in counterpoint.

“Dad, your Silencing Spell is pretty weak, you know.”

“Oh, Merlin’s knickers!”

“Sorry, Ted. Can you cast another one?”

“Yeah. But tell Father that his voice carries, will you? _Silencio!_ ”

“I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

“You won’t if you don’t finish bringing me off, Severus.”

A slap and then the sounds of deep kissing replaced the echoes of childish laughter.

“Yeah, like that, Severus…deeper….”

“I’ll give you deeper, Remus….you’ll feel…my prick…when you swallow…your tea tomorrow!”

“That’s it…that’s it…yeahyeahyeahyeah!”

_Nguh! Oof!_

“Did I hurt you?”

“No. I came before you crushed me against the floor.”

“Remus….”

“I’m fine, Severus. I’ve still got that magnificent prick right where I love it. Now, when does my anniversary present renew itself?”

“Give me fifteen minutes and I’ll fuck you like we were teenagers.”

_Ha, ha!_

“And when do I get my turn, Severus?”

“When you make my eyes roll into the back of my head.”

“Oh, what the fuck! You’ve been doing exercises for your arse again, haven’t you?”

“Yeah. You like?” 

“Oh, buggering hell, I love! Now back up on your elbows and knees, old wolf. I want to see you writhing around my cock some more.”

“Love to hear you swear, Severus…So damned hot.”

“Happy anniversary, Remus. Now, prepare to be loved.”

“Always…always… _oh, gods, right there!_ ”

“I can still hear you!!”

“Then go visit your godfather! It’s **our** anniversary!”

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_


End file.
